


The Gaurdsmen

by MiraculousFawn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFawn/pseuds/MiraculousFawn
Summary: {{Please consider reading this fanfic. it isnt about mari and adrien but I believe you will not be disapointed if you take a chance with this story of Uncharted territory. }}Takishi is a young man living in a country post war. His twin sister, Eveylen, was his biggest inspiration and he loved her dearly. However, while fighting in the war his sister was cut down by a spy knight from the enemy country pretending to be in love with her so as to steal her and Takishi's miraculous'. The knight escapes but not after Takishi swears revenge for the death of his sister.However, a year after her murder, Takishi is called forth by the king to care for, and protect, his only child- and heir to the thron- Annaliese.Can this princess warm this lonely soldier's heart or will he choose his revenge over her?__________You should know that this story is of two previous miraculous holders and has absolutely nothing to do with Marinette and Adrien. This is somewhat original. Trying something new I suppose!





	The Gaurdsmen

A few hundred years ago, when knights roamed Europe in search for a fair maiden's hand to fight for, there lived a brother and sister in a country known to us not for it was destroyed. They lived in a small village ridden by war. After the death of their parents, Evelyn and Takashi lived together in the castel’s guard quarters. 

“Brother! Brother look what I got!” Eveylen rushed briskly into their small, stone home. Takishi groaned with annoyance as he turned on his side still half asleep. 

Out of the two of them, Evelyn was the innocent one. She was Courageous, intelligent, and could scare the shit out of a grown ass man just by staring him down. The twin brother, Takishi, knew better than to argue with her, because she was usually right. Takishi wasn't the smartest, but he was definitely the most witty and street savvy of the two. He was an apprentice knight starting from the ground up. His sister was a shop keep in the town.

“Not now.. I’m sleeping..” he muttered grouchily. Even though he made a name for himself within the castle guard as ‘The Natural trainee’ and their personal caretaker of their armor and weapons, Takashi wasn’t able to properly provide for his sister. He felt useless when it came to his duty as her brother. So, to make up for it, he wanted to preserve her innocent nature. He took it upon himself to protect her, shield her, no matter the cost.

Eveylen giggled as she knelt down on the straw mat laying on the ground. Poking him on the cheek then finally pinching it, she laughed. “But you’ll really like it!” begging some more for her brother to wake, he ultimately gave in, albeit begrudgingly. 

Sitting up, he rubbed his sapphire eyes. “Alright, alright! What is it?” he leaned on his arm as his sister beamed. Reaching into her rags, she pulled out a small box with a strange symbol on it. Takashi quirked an eyebrow. “Uh.. what is that?” he asked skeptically.

“A man gave these to me at the shop today! Open it! Open it!!” practically throwing it at him, Takashi fumbled with the box and finally got a grip on it. Cautiously, he pried the lid open to find a silver ring laying inside. His eyes shot wide open with disbelief. 

“E-Eveylen..!” he gasped. She squealed obviously pleased by his reaction as she embraced his neck. 

“Happy birthday, Takashi!” nuzzling his cheek she grinned. Takashi promptly pushed her back then put his hand on her shoulder. His expression serious. 

“Eveylen, I can't accept this! Besides, this could be stolen, I mean look at it! This is pure silver! Only the king has access to this! This had to have been stolen and that guy that gave it to you is trying to frame you or something!” worried, Takashi frowned. 

“As always you’re looking at the pessimistic aspect of things. I'm not stupid, I am the oldest remember?” she cocked her head to the right as she smirked. Takashi sternley locked his eyes on his sister. 

“You’re only oldest by three seconds, and that's always the excuse you give whenever you don’t think things through. I'm only pessimistic because you are too optimistic.” closing the box firmly, the echo of the clap clashed against the stone walls of their dark hovel residing on castle grounds. 

Evelyn's smirk faltered to a distant frown. “I know. I know. You’re always worrying over me, you’re doing the things that I could never do. You see things more rationally than I can. But I don't want my little brother going another year without a birthday present!” she grabbed the box from Takashi and opened it up once again. “Takashi…” she began, her voice was softer and much more intense. He stiffened against the wall he rested on. 

“Yeah, what?” he replied slowly. She bit her lower lip, seemingly mulling over what exactly to say. 

“There is something else you should know about this ring.. When I got it, the man told me not to open the box until I got home. But I was so curious I couldn't resist. I went to the backroom of the shop and opened the box that he said was for me.” reaching into her dress again, she pulled out another similar looking box. Takishi grimeced.

“And? “ he asked feeling his nerves about to explode. 

“When I opened it, a flash of red light stronger than the sun blinded me. I thought it was a demon sent from hell. I was terrified but.. But then I heard the sweetest little voice telling me not to be afraid. When i opened my eyes..she appeared.” 

“...She?”

As soon as Takashi questioned this stranger, a small, red glowing light  illuminated the breast pocket of her ragged clothing. Takashi gasped out of fear before his sister shushed him. She turned her emerald eyes down to her pocket then gently spoke as if talking to a child. “It’s alright, you can come out.” 

Slowly, a creature with a red aura poked its head out. Large eyes to match her bulbous head trailed from shyly glancing at the girl to landing on the heavy face of her brother. After a bit more coxing, the creature floated from the pocket and into the air. Scared shitless Takashi grabbed Eveylen and pushed her behind him as he drew a dagger from his belt and pointed it at the creature. 

“Eveylen!! Stay back!” he demanded. Eveylen pushed him down and grabbed his wrist holding the knife at the creature. 

“She’s not a demon!! She's a god!” she proclaimed  as she quickly disarmed him and pushed him to the ground straddling his back so as to keep him there. Takashi whimpered with the uncomfortable feeling of the dirt redden ground pressed against his face against his own will. “Tikki, please don't mind him, he's very protective.” 

“It has a name?!” Takishi stated bewilderedly against the ground. Eveylen glared at her brother then tugged his arm a bit causing minor pain. “WOwowowowowowOWOW!!” 

“SHE, is called Tikki. And HE is called Plagg.”sternly addressing her brother, she pulled her pocket open and a second creature sleepily floated into the room. 

“There’s TWO of them!?” with a ground of defeat, takishi sighed. Sensing he was going to be a bit more rational this time, the sister stood up and offered a hand to help him up again. Taking her offer, Takishi now stood with his sister as the creatures both gazed at them. 

“They came into existence when i opened the boxes. Aren't they sweet?” Eveylen smiled as she extended her hands for the red creature called Tikki. Takishi warily eyed her and then turned his attention to the silent one. 

“Came into existence..” he mumbled to himself. “So then.. Who are you?” he asked.

The two creatures turned to each other and nodded. “As the young woman said, we are Tikki and Plagg, creatures of the Miraculous ladybug of creation and blackcat of destruction.” tikki proclaimed. “You know them as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Takashi gasped, bewildered. He remembered hearing stories about those people in folklore. “Those are just ledgeneds! Bedtime stories for children to learn what is right and wrong!” he spat in disbelief even though the proof was staring him in the face. 

“Boy, you really are a handful.” the one called Plagg snickered as he smirked. “Seriously, you’ll have wrinkles by age 20.” he laughed before being slapped on the back of his head by Tikki.

“Forgive him, he's not very good with people.” saying this she sternly shot a glance to Plagg who in turn whined. “As for what our meeting means for you, as you know, there is a war brewing in the east. Your kingdom and the neighboring kingdom are reaching a critical high in tension. Because of this, our master, the Guardian, has granted you these powers in order to maintain peace. Eveylen and Takashi Hinomoto, you hold in your possession the ring and earrings of the miraculous cat and ladybug. It is your responsibility to bring back peace to the world!” speaking passionately, Tikki furrowed her brows seriously. 

Eveylen blinked her emerald eyes with awe. This was everything she had ever wanted-- to be a hero, just like her late father and mother. Takashi glared at the stone floor as the fire in the hearth cracked. Why should they care if the nation won the war or lost? Wasn't like they had anything to fight for except each other. On top of that, their sweet parents died in this conflict, and he swore to his parents he’d keep his sister out of danger. Clenching his fist, Takashi made heated eye contact with the Kwamis. 

“We will not--”

“Yes!! Whatever you need us to do, we will do it!” Eveylen shouted with tears welling in her eyes. She engulfed the small creature in her hands and nuzzled her happily. Takashi practically foamed at the mouth over his sister’s willingness to fight for something like this.

“No! We can’t--!” he started to try and argue when his sister softly spoke.

“Takishi, mother and father are both gone. It’s just us. I know how much you’ve suffered to keep me safe. You slave in the castle's guard cleaning the knights gear and sharpening their swords. But let us sharpen our swords! With this new power, we can change the world! Our poor parents must be smiling on us from above to have graced us with this new power. Can't you see that these creatures are a blessing to us?” grasping her brother’s hands in hers she gazed earnestly into his eyes. As he stared back with uncertainty, he felt like he was frozen in place. How could he deny her? This was the first time he had ever seen her truly happy. She wanted-- no, she needed this. He felt his resolve crumble into nothing so, he sighed with defeat. 

“Okay, Okay.. Let’s do it.” immediately, his twin sister squealed with exhilaration. Her excitement getting the better of her as she practically tackled him into a hug. 

This happiness would be short lived however. Within the next year of defeating evil foes with their new found power and climbing their way into the castle's personal guard, one fateful day was all it took to extinguish the joy of being a hero. 

……

…

..

.

_Cough! Caugh!_

“EVEYLEN!” Holding his precious sister in his arms as he knelt at her side, Takashi shook with rage and grief as Eveylen breathed her last breaths. Blood spilled from her porcelain lips with each cough. Her lungs pierced by the blade of the enemy, on a battlefield filled with death. 

Now residing on the tallest peak on the wasteland tainted by bloody war, Takashi sobbed trying to hold on to his sisters fleeting life. As she gasped in his arms, he continued to try and coxe her.

“You-You’re going to be okay.. You’re going to be okay.”shakily, he stroked her face whilst a calm breeze bushed the tails of their masks to the left of them. Her midnight hair now soaked in her crimson blood, stuck to the Ladybug suit attached to her body, keeping it in place. The woman trembled in his arms as she slowly forced herself to smile while a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Taka..shi…” she uttered. He shook his head trying to smile himself. 

“Shhh.. you’re straining yourself. You don't need to say anything, help will be on the way soon! You’ll feel so much better! You'll be fine!” 

“Stop. you’re only making this worse, idiot.” speaking weakly, Evelyn's forest eyes trembled as more tears fell from them. She lifted her hand to stroke her brother’s cheek where he had been cut earlier. Blood soaked her hand as he bled from his wounded eye, shut from pain. “HawkMoth.. He was defeated today.. W-We ..won..” she said happily casting her eyes to the sky. “We avenged mother and father.. We won, Takashi.. We..” her hand slowly began to fall from his skin to which he swiftly caught her and placed it against him once more.

“Shut up! Who gives a damn about any of that?! How can you smile and you reflect on your life as if you’re going to be seeing the end of it?! I won't allow that, do you hear?! You’re the miraculous ladybug!! You can stop this! You can heal everything, even yourself! So go ahead! Do it!” sobbing, Takashi clamped his eye shut. “Enough games! Save yourself!” 

Eveylen once again smiled at her brother, this time there was a hint of sadness as she spoke. “I can't.. The lucky charm that I used, it was stolen from me. I cant restore anything.” 

And just like that, the last bit of hope slivered from her brother’s eye. He sharply breathed out in a panic. “No.. NO! I’ll go look for it!! I'll find it and then you can restore everything!!” 

Shaking her head, Eveylen cried out. “No, brother!” he halted. “Please, don't leave me in my final moments.” she begged. He helplessly bowed his head while tears sprinkled her face. “Oh, Takashi.. Please, Don’t worry bout me.. I’m okay. I d-don’t feel any pain.. O-or fear.” her breathing now faltered into being shallow. The blood from her stab wound gushed as she attempted to breathe. 

“Oh gods..” he sobbed desperately holding her hand. She weakly stroked her thumb over his rough glove that covered his skin. “I promised-- I swore to protect you!.. Yet I.. I-!!”

“I’m sorry I didn't get to be with you for very long as a hero. Bu-but I wouldn’t have traded the last year for anything, Takashi. You’re my sweet little brother.. I want you to promise me that you’ll move on. I want you to continue on living. Don't join me and our parents until you’re old, ugly, and gray. Understood?” 

“How?! How can I go on without you?! I'll die alone.. You’re everything to me, Eveylen! 

“Heh.. always so pessimistic..” chuckling faintly, Eveylen trembled as another cough caused her to wince with pain.

Takashi hissed with grief as he blurted, “I will try.. I swear!” 

Feeling relieved, Eveylen smiled, her eyes going back to the sky. “...Such a beautiful day.”

Takashi laughed helplessly at her words, replying with, “see? How can a pessimist like me go on without your optimism?” not receiving a reply, he opened his eyes seeing hers were closed. “Eveylen?” without delay he grabbed his dagger and placed its blade under her nose to see if it fogged up. Gasping when he realized she wasn't breathing, his shaking hand released the blade as it clacked on the grassy plains of the battlefield. 

He cradled the body of his beloved sister while screaming hysterically to the wind. His howells latter described as unholy to the wounded men on the battlegrounds in the surrounding the area who had yet to realize that one of their symbols of peace.. had fallen. 

_________________

The pittering of rain littered the grounds of the kingdom. The citizens had run hastily to their dwellings to find shelter now that it was dark and the storm was getting heavy. As these people scurried like mice for their homes, a lone man wearing a cloak of midnight walked along the cobblestone roads. He continued on his journey through the forest that lead to the castle. Upon his arrival late into the evening, the head of the guard stood there to greet him. 

“It’s been a long time.” spoke the elder man. He had his helmet off so his face could be seen. His cheeks were slightly sunken in but his body was anything less than muscle. His eyes were a piercing amber with dark brown hair that was becoming lighter in color over the years. He had it tied back in a ponytail with a green ribbon. His unruly mustache twitched over his top lip as he addressed the man who stopped a few feet in front of him. “Welcome home, Takashi. I trust your mission went well?” his kind words alluded the other in the cloke as he kept silent. 

“..You know, you’ve been gone for two years. In that amount of time I assume that all sympathizers of Hawkmoth court have been dealt with?”

“..All except one.” lowly, the man adorned in shadow spoke. His voice bitter with hate. The leader of the guard hesitated to reply, but did so anyway. 

“The man that murdered your sister, Ladybug. Right?” there was a chiling pause before the other nodded. “You’ve done enough Takashi. Although I do apologize for somminging you back here before your revenge could be fully quenched. However, this order comes from above even you.”

“Yes, I am well aware.” curtly replying, he walked past the man before stopping just a step behind him. “...It’s good to see you again.. Aen.” speaking his name, Takashi then quickly threaded for the stables of the guard. Aen smiled despite himself as he watched his young apprentice go.

“Glad to see that there are still some parts of you left that I recognize.. My dear Takashi.” sighing, he followed behind Takashi.

After drying off and changing into the form of Chat Noir to hold audience with the king, Takishi followed behind Aen as he held a torch through the dimly lit corridors. Paintings from prestin artists hung on the walls becoming illuminated as they passed by. The candles in the great halls flickered in and out as the shadow of the falling rain from the grand windows colored the wall.

“The kingdom sure has lived in prosperity since you ended the war. Hawkmoth’s kingdom has become a much calmer place and our relationship hasn't been the least bit worrisome. The new prince has been handling the duties well.”

“I have noticed an unsettling calmness in the air.” responded the young man as he looked around. 

“People are still mourning over the loss of the beloved Ladybug. Just seeing her swing by on that Yoyo of her’s was quite the sight indeed. It gave people hope knowing you two were watching out for us. Since the death of Eveylen, and you’re absence, the townsmen often ask when Chat Noir will return. I’m glad that now I can say you have.”

“...” Takashi grimace beneath the cover of his mask. He raised his hand over his scar on his eye. “I won't be staying long. I only came to hear what his majesty had to say, then leave to fulfill my quest..” noticing the darkness in the younger’s tone, Aen sighed. 

“Ever since you came to the guard as my apprentice, I took a liking to you. I think of you as my own kin. Take it from this old man, Takashi, who has lived more decades than you. You musn’t let what happened to Eveylen take over your life. Say you find the man that killed her and took your eye, say you murder him for your revenge, then what? What will you do then? Your life will be empty, the peace you seek is not in spilling more blood.” stopping in his tracks, the old man turned to place a hand on Takashi's shoulder. 

“Do you understand? Evelyn wouldn't have wanted her brother wasting his life on a pointless endeavor.”

“...The only promise I made to my sister before she died in my arms was that I wouldn't die until I was old as dirt. I never promised I wouldn't avenge her. HawkMoth is dead, his conspirators in prison and the supporters I rounded up and sent back for the executioners office…. But not that son of a bitch..” as his voice trembled with rage, he clenched his fists. The glove of his hand snapped over his knuckles. “Every time I think i’ve tracked him down, he avoids me. It’s so damn frustrating knowing he's out there taunting me like this. It’s all just a game to him as he laughs in my face. I can't rest until I bring that bastard down.”

Aen sighed as he watched the man tremble with hate. It pained him to see such a hero become nothing more than that of a bounty hunter. Shaking his head he turned to continue to the kings dwellings. “I understand your grief. You feel helpless and alone. But know that you are never alone, Takashi. You have the whole kingdom backing you up, and the support of the throne. Never forget that.”

Falling silent, the two men arrived at the grand, marble doors. Two knights standing guard opened the door and announced them. “Your highness! Sir Aen of the royal guard and Master Takishi Chat Noir has arrived!” they called. 

The royal majesty who stood overlooking the kingdom through a massive window on the far wall turned to them with a nod. “Ah yes.”

The doors close and the three were left alone. Both guests knelt to the ground greeting their king. “My lord.” they said in sync. The king lifted his hand.

“Rise. you needn’t bow to me in my chambers.” he said. He was a frail old man standing at five feet six inches tall with scrawny arms and legs hidden by his majestic cape and armor. His flowing brown hair rested on his shoulders as he peered down at them with slanted, ivory eyes. As he approached the other two he spoke.

“Takashi, I am happy to see you back after all this time. Feels like my family is once again complete.”

“I am honored.” replied Chat Noir. he placed his fist over his heart in respect to the king and kept his eye firmly on him.

The king smiled kindly. “I see you are well. I wanted to personally thank you for taking it upon yourself to round up the supporters of Hawkmoth. I apologize that you missed his execution.”

“I don't care about his death, he wasn't the one I seek, though his demise does bring justice to my parents.” replying coldly, Takishi turned away.

“I see.” was the old man's reply. He then turned to Aen who locked his eyes on the younger of the three with sadness. “Aen.”

Snapping back to attention, he clicked his heels. “My lord?”

“You’re also looking well. I thank you for being able to send word to Chat Noir so quickly.”

“My pleasure, sire.”

There was a brief pause between them as the shudder of thunder rang outside. 

“Is that all then? You summoned me here all the way from Corronia to thank me? Not to seem rude, highness, but you could have sent a letter doing that..” Takashi, permanently frowning, started at the king. His single eye was colder than an ice box causing the king to blink. 

“Hmm.. You’re right, there was another reason I sent for you, Takashi.” he said turning back to the window. His arms went behind his back comfortably while staring at the rain. “I have a  new assignment for you. One of the utmost importance.” his tone became somber as he addressed the hero.

“Sir! With all due respect, my current mission isn't over!” protesting immediately after he finished speaking, Takashi stomped his foot. 

“Watch your tongue!” hissed Sir Aen.

“I am well aware of what you are currently doing. It is my understanding that all the men on the list have already been apprehended and returned to the castel to await judgment. The man you are after is a knight that fled the country after the war. He is of no importance or threat to us.” now stern, his majesty sharply uttered. “As far as I and the kingdom are concerned, your revenge is not a part of that mission. I told you when I gave this assignment to you-- after we buried your sister-- that it was supposed to help you heal by getting out of our kingdom, Aldania, and rounding up the thugs that started this conflict. I had hoped it would be a type of therapy for you. I see now I  was mistaken in my gambit. It has only fluid your heart with hate.” the king turned and walked to stand face to face with the younger man. “Takashi, I am giving this mission to you for two reasons. One is that I am worried about your mental health. I want you to give up on this insanity. After two years you still have not managed to capture this man, correct? My patience is running thin for this behavior.”

Takashi glared down at the floor with seething fury. His fists trembled as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. Aen sighed in disapproval. He too was worried about the boy. The way this was heading, he would become just like that man that killed Eveylen.

“...” Takashi kept silent for a few moments. With his head down, he replied while holding back his anger. “What’s the second reason?”

“..Because you are the only one I trust full heartedly with this task. You are the only one I can rely on, because of your dedication.” the man placed his bony fingers over the boy’s unkempt, midnight hair. 

“...Only I, huh?” heavily, the boy sighed as he lifted his head. “And what is this mission… exactly?” dully replying, Takashi asked.

The king stretched his thin lips to smile. “Do you remember when you were but a young boy and your father, Sir Soji, use to take you with him to the castle? You would play with the maid’s children in the gardens.”

“I do, sire. I have fond memories of back then.” Takashi replied uncertain of where the king was going with this. 

“You became rather fond of a particular little girl with flowing red hair and piercing,  sea blue eyes. Do you remember that girl?”

Taken aback by the elder’s question, Takashi blinked his eye. “I- uh.. Vaguely? I mean I guess. There were a lot of kids, sire.”

Sir Aen cortuled as he held back a laugh. “I can't believe that you are telling the truth, Takashi.” he said between chuckles. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Aen??” he asked flusteredly.

The old man began to laugh uncontrollably leaving Takashi utterly confused. As he stared at his mentor with uneasiness, the king gave his own chuckle. “He means that when you were younger, you had a small crush on the girl in question. You even asked me for my blessing to marry her. It was quite adorable to say the least.” 

Shaken, Takashi felt his entire face swell with color. “WHAT?!” slapping his cheeks in a frenzy he snapped at Aen for still laughing and laughing even harder at his reaction.

The king snickered. “Anyway, since you really don’t remember i’ll spare you the details of your childish past and get on with it.” clearing his throat his majesty cast his gaze at the young man with more seriousness. “That little girl is my daughter, Princess Anneliese De Aldania.” as he proclaimed this, Takashi almost lost his footing with astonishment. 

“You..Your DAUGHTER? F-Forgive me, my lord, but I hadn’t any idea you even had a child!” 

Aen, now fully composed cleared his throat. “Only a few of the castle guard, and staff, know about her. She has been kept hidden from the world because of the war with Hawkmoth’s kingdom that raged on the last 14 years. His majesty wanted to protect her from enemy attacks should the castle be raided. No one would suspect a servant's daughter to be the princess and heir to the throne.” explaining this, he then turned to the king. “The princess didn’t even know she was a princess until she turned eight years. She was forbidden to leave the castle after that and went back into hiding because of how the war escalated into our beloved country. That is probably why you don't remember her.”

“So, now that the war is over, you plan on letting the kingdom know that they have an heir?” connecting the dots, Takashi replied. “And what does this have to do with me, again?”

“.. Takishi Hinomoto, War hero Chat Noir of Aldania, henceforth, I am assigning you to becoming Princess Annalise's guardian, caretaker, and protector until her betrothed wedding in three months time.”

_______

AAHHHHHH!!! IM BACK BABY! My newest fan fiction!! I can't wait to start this series!! I hope you all like it!! Let me know what you think


End file.
